Dream Demons
The Dream Demons are malevolent demonic entities and, according to Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (film) and Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (book adaptation by Bob Italia), the source of Freddy Krueger's power. They vaguely resemble floating, skeletal snakes. The Dream Demons' primary goal was to break down the barriers between the Dream World and the physical world. The Dream Demons sought out depraved and evil humans to act as their agents in spreading chaos. The Dream Demon animatronics were created by Jim Fowler and were manipulated by a team consisting of him, John Agnew, Bret Alexander, Adam DeFelice, Jennifer Howard and F. Lee Stone. = The Original Film Series= Before A Nightmare on Elm Street When prolific child murderer, Freddy Krueger, was burned to death by a vengeful mob of Springwood, Ohio citizens for the crimes that he committed, the Dream Demons appeared before him and granted him the ability to enter and kill in dreams, provided that he had ample fear to use as a power source. Whenever a would-be victim defeated Freddy, the Dream Demons resurrected him to continue his work. Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare When Freddy's long-lost daughter, Dr. Maggie Burroughs, forcibly entered her father's mind, the Dream Demons appeared to taunt her before she found the portion of her father's mind that contained his memories. When Maggie forcibly dragged her father into the physical world and blew him up with a pipe bomb, the Dream Demons were violently expelled from their servant's remains. Freddy vs. Jason After Freddy's death, it was assumed that the Dream Demons returned to him as he used his dream manipulating powers to resurrect Jason Voorhees (disguised as Jason's mother, Pamela Voorhees) and sent him to Elm Street to kill the teenagers and spread the fear to allow him to return. However, the Dream Demons aren't mentioned in the movie. = The Book Adaptations of the first six films of the original film series by Bob Italia = Before A Nightmare on Elm Street Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare = Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors = The Dream Demons' last notable appearance was at the end of the comic, Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors, where the Dream Demons emerged from the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis - The Book of the Dead -, accused Freddy of lying to them, said that they gave him power, and now they had nothing because of Freddy using the power of the book to gain reality-altering abilities. After they accused him of being 'not worthy', the trio of Dream Demons stripped Freddy of both his Necronomicon abilities and his Dream Manipulation powers - and reverted him to his original, unburnt form despite his pleas to them. Mortal, Freddy was killed for good as Ash Williams blasted him with his shotgun - and Freddy's lifeless body was sucked into the Necronomicon's vortex. It was unknown if Freddy would come back, as a time-displaced Agent, Wesley Carter - who was sucked into the Necronomicon's vortex - arrived in 1964 after the police had gained the search warrant for Freddy. After he found it in front of him and remembering how it was never signed properly, Carter signed it impulsively. Thus, history was changed as Freddy was convicted of the murders rather than set free. = See also = * * * = Navigation = Category:Freddy Krueger Category:Androgynous characters Category:Freddy's Dead characters Category:Alive Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural characters Category:Characters Category:Villains